Malec Drabbles!
by Holly-Anne Rivers
Summary: Word/Phrase Drabbles Most of them submitted by readers after chapter 1. Enjoy:
1. Birthday

**A/N: This is my first MI story… so keep that in mind as you read… **

**Ok… I'm going to make this a little grouping of word/phrase-drabbles completely unrelated to the previous unless stated in the A/N… to be continued until run out of words/phrases… I need you, the readers, to send me words/phrases via review if you want anything specific to be in the story, add that to the review as well…If I can think of something to do with it, I'll make it a new chapter here in the collection of drabbles, and I'll make sure to credit where the word/phrase came from. ^.^**

**I don't think I'm going to up the rating… unless you give me word that my own dirty little mind chooses to take it in that direction, or you make note in you review that you want it a dirty chapter.**

**And I'll make this collection of Drabbles feature either Magnus or Alec or both, as they are my favorite pairing.**

**So… Here's a word I've been working on for quite some time… Birthday... more specifically Alec's 19****th**** Birthday. It's set after City of Fallen Angels but can be read with little to no spoilers if you've never read CoFA…**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Birthday<strong>

Alec sat alone in the library of the institute that morning, staring out the window at the busy New York street. He watched as a young couple laughed and disappeared around the corner in the pale light gleaming from the sunrise and was overcome with an emotion he didn't want to face…

He got up and walked out of the library and almost made it to his room before he was stopped by Isabelle. "Where are you off to in such a big hurry?" She asked him smiling.

"My room. Where does it look like?" He said a little harsher than he intended.

She looked at him angrily for a moment before she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" He asked, not even caring enough to try to struggle out of her grip.

"In case you missed it… It's your birthday and you're not spending it alone." She said, sitting him down on a chair at the table around by Clary and Jace. "Happy Birthday," Clary said, smiling at him.

Alec frowned, shrugging one shoulder in acknowledgment, but didn't say anything as he sat down across from her.

Isabelle sat next to him and the next half hour was spent with Alec trying to pay attention to what his siblings were saying… but his mind was elsewhere. His mind raced as he opened new weapons from Jace, a book from Clary and a light blue sweater from Isabelle. After a few more moments Isabelle finally let him leave the kitchen and sit alone with his thoughts in his room.

His birthday filled him with dread and his family didn't understand… he was _aging._

Suddenly he couldn't stand being alone anymore. Before he knew what happened, he was standing outside Magnus' flat. He knocked and waited for Magnus to answer the door.

The door opened and before Magnus could even say hello, Alec was in his arms, kissing him passionately.

It was Magnus who broke the kiss first, "I could be greeted like that more often…" He breathed. Alec moved to kiss him again, but Magnus stopped him, "I have a present for you…" He pulled Alec into the apartment and pulled a small blue box off a shelf and handed it to Alec.

"Y-you didn't-" Magnus shushed him before he could finish his protest.

"Just open it," he said with a smile.

Alec slowly unwrapped the small box, a little bigger than the palm of his hand. He pulled the lid off the box and saw a simple black cord with a rainbow cord weaved through it. His fingers brushed over a piece of metal. He picked it up and examined it… the small piece of metal had the couples' intertwined initials in runic language carved on it.

He looked up at Magnus with a smile n his face as he pulled the bracelet on his arm… for the second time in less than 10 minutes he wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck and kissed him passionately… any thought of him getting older vanished (at least for now) as the couple made their way to the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ok… So that's the first Drabble. Please leave a review with a word/phrase (Make sure you tell me what you think of the story so far, don't just review with **_**one **__**word**_**/_Phrase_****) and I'll try to make it into a Drabble… **

**Until next time, folks!**

**-Holly**


	2. Fire

**A/N: Ok… just to clear things up: after you read this, click the review button and give me a word/phrase to make into a drabble… If you don't I'll run out of words way too soon :( **

**Thanks to these people for reviewing/alerting/favoriting:  
>DisturbingEmily<br>Love Allie  
>ClairelovesMalec<strong>

**This is set during the fight when the Shadowhunters and Downworlders pair up to fight the demons… it's been a while since I've read that part of the book… so forgive me if I get the battle part wrong.**

* * *

><p><strong>2. Fire<strong>

The screams of demons echoed all around him as he fought side by side with his fellow Shadowhunters and Downworlders… the seraph blade he held was knocked out of his hands and a demon lunged for his head. He hands flew up and bursts of bright blue flames flew out of his fingertips and destroyed the demon.

Alec was stunned… How could he do this and make it _not_ hurt… A demon tried to take advantage of his momentarily distracted state… but Alec quickly burned it too.

He'll ask Magnus about that later…

* * *

><p>Alec looked around for Magnus after the battle had ended… he was more nervous than he thought possible after he lost Magnus in the chaos of the fight, he was very worried until he found his boyfriend standing in the crowd, looking around for something.<p>

He hurried over to Magnus and threw his arms around the taller man. He took comfort in the steady heartbeat of the Warlock and suddenly remembered what he'd thought earlier… "Magnus?"

"Hm?"

"How does the blue fire not hurt?" He asked, looking up at Magnus.

Magnus smiled and thought for a moment…he shrugged and said, "the same way a dragon breaths fire and doesn't burn the roof of its mouth."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the shortness… but I still think this chapter's ok at least…<strong>

**I'm very surprised I managed to get time to type this and get it posted today… Don't expect a new chapter every other day… it most likely will not happen again anytime soon… I just had a break in my schedule and decided to type instead of catching up on my sleep. ^.^**

**IMPORTANT TO READ: Please give me words/Phrases… I only have a few more words that I came up with…**

**Until next time, folks!**

**-Holly**


	3. Illness

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed/alerted:**

**Magnus-Bane-Sparkles (Love the name ^.^)  
>Love Allie (Great words!)<br>CEntEr Of THe SuN (You're word is really good!)**

**This phrase came from Love Allie… I hope I did it justice. I had 2 ideas for this phrase… I'm going to make another later if I have time. Its set some time in the series… probably after City of Glass… but it can be anywhere.**

* * *

><p><strong>3. Illness<strong>

Alec curled deeper into the thick blanket on Magnus' bed and shivered. He opened his eyes and looked around for his boyfriend, but he was alone. He sat up and noticed the light on in the bathroom; suddenly a wave of nausea slammed into him, causing him to groan and fall back into the soft bed and bury himself under the covers. He was so _cold…_

He curled on his side as Magnus walked into the room and stopped as he saw his boyfriend shift uncomfortably. He rushed over to him and gently pulled the covers away from the shivering boy in the bed. "Good morning, Alexander… is something wrong?" He asked quietly, but his voice pounded into Alec's skull.

"I'm cold…" Alec said in a whisper, trying to get the blanket back over his head, but Magnus pulled it back even father exposing Alec's head and shoulders.

Suddenly a warm hand pressed onto Alec's forehead… he tried to shift away from the sudden contact, but he was too tired. "Alexander! You're burning up!" He quickly pulled the blankets off Alec's body and sat on the bed beside his boyfriend, placing a hand on his shoulder as Alec tried to sit up and take the blankets back, but Magnus had tossed them out of sight.

"Magnus… I'm cold. Give me the blankets back." Alec said feebly, lying back against the soft pillows.

"Only if you want your brain to melt," Magnus said lightly, "You're sick. Rest today… I'll go tell Izzy that you're not coming back today." And he stood up and walked out of the room.

Alec slowly sat up and looked around for the blankets and found them in the corner of the room. He shook off the nausea that flooded through him at the movement. He was standing up when Magnus walked back into the room. "No, no, no you don't mister!" Magnus said, pushing Alec back on the bed. "You're not going to leave this bed until you're better." Alec frowned and lay back, closing his eyes.

When Alec opened his eyes, Magnus sat down beside him and lay back next to Alec. He smiled at the shivering boy and gestured for him to come over to him. Alec smiled back and laid his head on Magnus' chest, cuddling next to Magnus' warm body… It didn't matter if he was sick… he loved lying next to Magnus…

Alec wished he could do it every day.

* * *

><p><strong>Again: Sorry for the shortness… I try to make longies… but they all end up as shorties. :(<strong>

**Anywhoser: please review, and leave me a word or Phrase. It can be anything! It don't matter. :)**

**Until we meet again…**

**-Holly**


	4. Sex

**Ok… ****Thanks to these people for reviewing/alerting/favoriting:**

"**Jasmin Time"  
>"Malec4Ever"<br>"O.o"  
>.hope<br>LoveAllie  
>YoursForAllOfEternity<br>Motorbaby**  
><strong>Draconis Kitten Sweetie<strong>

**I got 31 words! I wasn't expecting that many! So thanks! ^.^**

**Sorry it took so long… rough month. First Jordan killed himself, and then my dog had to be put to sleep… all in all… I hate November and everything about it. :(**

**But I did get Clockwork Prince the other day, I'm reading it… But before I get too far into it, I have a theory!**

**SPOILER ALERT!**

**In Clockwork Angel, Gabriel Lightwood (A Lightwood as in Alec and Isabelle's ancestor) was angry at Will Horendale (As in Jace's ancestor) for "taking his sister's innocence" (Hooking up) and that means Horendale DNA got mixed with Lightwood DNA back in London in whichever year the books are set in (Some time in the 1800's). And Will looks like Alec… so I think that Jace and Alec are really 'brothers' (Or related by blood somehow) to some degree and that's how Alec looks like Will Horendale.  
>But… Jem said that Will doesn't do the things that people blame him for… But hey… Will <strong>_**is**_** a boy…**

**End of SPOILER ALERT!**

**Ok… I used Jasmin Time's word (Yes… I got your **_**oh-so-subtle**_** hints (: ) I wanted to write some Smut… but none of my other stories had the moment for smut yet… and you gave me the opportunity… so thank you :) I hope I did it justice**

**This is set before their vacation in Magnus' apartment, and during the Vacation in CoFA (Which was probably my favorite book in the series… I wish it had more Malec… but I love the Malec scene when Alec's playing with the fork and Magnus changes the champagne different colors… and in the end when Magnus says they can still hope… I almost cried. ^.^), when they were in Paris... And a little somthin-somthin goes on in the hotel ;)… almost total PWP… (If you don't know what that means… message me) So I obviously upped the rating to M.**

**Sorry about the crappies of the first part… I needed to hurry up to the Naughty bits ;) See you at the bottom.**

* * *

><p><strong>4. Sex<strong>

"Alexander, darling… I have a proposal." Magnus said, looking down at the Shadowhunter leaning against his chest, while running his fingers through the younger man's hair.

Alec craned his neck up to look at Magnus. "What is it?"

"Come on vacation with me." Magnus said quickly, Frowning as Alec pulled away from him.

Alec turned around and looked at his boyfriend. "What do you mean?" He asked, folding his legs under his body, he sat back and waited for Magnus to answer.

Magnus sighed and said, "I _mean…_" He mirrored Alec's position and got _really_ close, "Go…," he wrapped his arms around Alec, pulling their bodies together; "someplace…" he gently placed a kiss at the younger man's throat, causing him to shiver, "far away…" He leaned up to whisper in Alec's ear, "With me."

Alec sighed quietly and pushed back slightly so he could look at Magnus. "Why?" he asked.

Magnus frowned and said, "Why not? You need a break after all that's happened…" he gently touched Alec's face, "and now that the Clave knows about us," Alec's face flushed as he remembered his very public coming out "They won't mind us leaving for a few weeks…"

"W-what if my family needs me?" Alec asked quietly

Magnus scoffed quietly, "there is such thing as fire messages… or a _phone_."

Alec smiles and says, "Ok… I'd love to go on Vacation with you." Magnus smiled and pulled Alec towards him for a kiss.

* * *

><p>It was Dark when the couple arrived in Paris… Magnus had opened a portal straight into their hotel room, so Alec hadn't had a chance to see the city for the first time yet.<p>

Alec was astonished by the sheer size of the room Magnus had gotten. He was pretty sure he could fit his room back at the institute in this room at least 3 times with room to spare.

Magnus was standing in the doorway talking to a woman in French… Alec couldn't understand any of it so he had wandered around the room… He was shocked to discover that they even had a _Kitchen_ in this hotel room… he paused at the bedroom door. He pushed it open and slowly walked inside. He blushed as he walked past the gigantic king sized bed in the center of the room. He quickly walked past it and moved over to the glass door that led to the balcony. He pushed open the door and walked out into the cool night air. The sight before him took his breath away.

The view was amazing. The lights of the city sparkled like ten thousand stars far beneath him, the Eiffel Tower reflected beautifully in the river Seine… Alec just stood there and stared, not noticing Magnus coming out to join him on the balcony.

Magnus stepped up behind Alec and gently wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. Alec smiled and leaned into Magnus' chest. "Amazing isn't it?" Magnus asked quietly.

Alec sighed and twisted around so he faced Magnus. He wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck and stands on tip toes to make his face level with Magnus'. "Amazing," he whispered and gently pressed his lips to the warlock's. After a few seconds, Alec hesitantly let his tongue flick out against Magnus' lower lip, asking for more.

This surprised Magnus… Alec didn't usually make the first move. But Magnus parted his lips and returned the kiss, expecting Alec to pull away in a moment.

But he was wrong.

Alec slowly pulled them back to the massive bed in the middle of the room. When his knees bumped into the edge of the bed, he slowly allowed himself to lay back with Magnus on top of him. Alec moaned as Magnus' lips moved in a neat trail down Alec's jaw line to his neck. He gently bit down on the sensitive skin, leaving a mark.

Alec's hips involuntarily bucked up against Magnus. The warlock froze and pulled back from the heated kiss. He looked at the younger man beneath him and said, "Alec… I know you're not ready… But I don't know if I can control myself if you keep doing that…"

Alec blushed and said, "I've actually been thinking about that a lot lately… I think I'm ready." Alec looked up at Magnus with a small smile on his face as the warlock said, "Are you sure?" Alec nodded and twisted his fingers in his lover's spiked hair, pulling him down for a kiss…

Magnus shifted them so Alec's head was resting on the soft, fluffy pillows and said, "It might hurt a bit…" Alec's heart beat faster with anticipation as Magnus gently placed kisses along Alec's neck… "Tell me if you want me to stop or-" Alec kissed Magnus, silencing what he was going to say.

Alec's hands shook slightly as he pulled Magnus' shirt over his head and threw it across the room. Alec shivered as Magnus trailed his fingers slowly up the Shadowhunter's chest under his shirt, pulling it over Alec's head and tossed it away...

Alec moaned and bit his lip as Magnus licked and bit his way down his young lover's chest, pausing at his nipple. He swirled his tongue around the bud, causing Alec to arch his back and squirm against Magnus.

Magnus' hands slowly made their way down to the hem of Alec's jeans. Looking up at the boy, Magnus smiled and unbuttoned the jeans at a torturously slow pace. Alec squirmed and bit his lip as Magnus gently pulled off the unwanted fabric, Magnus quickly took off his own jeans and came up to kiss his young lover, who was _very_ aware that the only thing that now separated the pair was two thin layers of fabric.

He groaned as their erections ground together and he said, "M-Magnus… I _need_ you… Please…" He threw his head back as Magnus rubbed himself against Alec.

Magnus smiled and slowly removed their last articles of clothing. He ran his tongue along Alec's jaw, gently nibbling on the young man's earlobe. Alec trembled with need as Magnus positioned himself between Alec's legs…

"You're sure-" Magnus started to say, but Alec interrupted him and said, "God, Yes… I want you…" Magnus smiled, and gently pushed inside Alec.

Alec moaned loudly as he felt his boyfriend inch inside him… he wrapped his legs around Magnus' waist and tried to push him inside faster.

Magnus moaned and slowly pulled out and pushed back in, causing Alec to cry out in pleasure… Magnus and Alec fell into a perfect natural rhythm; each movement amplified the feeling and sensations…

Magnus started to move faster as he felt the familiar heat growing stronger as Alec said his name in a cross between a sigh, a moan, and a growl…

Alec's short fingernails dug into his boyfriend's skin. Both boys cried out each other's name as they tumbled over the edge together…

* * *

><p>Alec woke up wrapped him Magnus' arms, with his head on Magnus' chest, listening to his slow, steady heartbeat… the sunlight streamed through the window across his lover's face… Alec gently reached up and gently touched Magnus' cheek. He leaned up and pressed gentle kisses along Magnus jaw, leading up to his lips…<p>

Magnus kissed back and wrapped his arms tighter around Alec's waist.

Only one thought crossed Alec's mind as the couple kissed… _Why_ _did he wait so long to do this?_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it Jasmin Time… so, yeah :)<strong>

**I have a tumblr now… so you can follow me. I'm still learning how to use it… so forgive me if don't understand what I'm doing… You can ask me things (I think…)**

**Ok… please review with a new word/phrase! Thanks ^.^**


	5. The Morning After

**Sorry this took so long guys… I have no excuses and I'm hoping it gets better. **

**Thanks to: Malec4Ever, Spun, scorpiogirl93, becca33095, Wolf of the Dawn (Who told me things to make my previous chapter way better. So I'll work on those things whenever I get time), and XxVampireRavenxX for Favoriting, Alerting, and/or Reviewing on the sex chapter. :) **

**I realized I said I was going to up the rating… but I didn't. Shame on me. I fixed it now. **

**For some reason I'm drawing a blank on all of the words/phrases I got… so If you could send me more… that'd be awesome, and I promise to try to get more from the list… but I've hit writers block pretty hard :( so here's one from my own personal stock… which fits pretty well with the previous chapter since it's the Morning After. Really Short and sweet… kinda sucks since I'm stills stuck with Writer's Block.**

**And it picks up with that last little bit of chapter 4 but it's more in depth.**

**An apparently I forgot Alec had 2 parents… and he looks like his mom -.- I'm dumb.**

* * *

><p><strong>5. The Morning After<strong>

Alec sighed happily in his sleep and snuggled closer to the warm body next to him, not opening his eyes. He smiled as he listened to the slow, steady heartbeat under his ear. Very slowly, Alec opened his eyes and looked up at Magnus' still sleeping face, illuminated by the sunlight streaming through the large windows. His spiky hair was droopy and messy, and his glittery make-up was smudged…

He didn't know what he did to deserve someone so beautiful.

Alec smiled again and gently reached up to touch Magnus' cheek. Magnus sighed and leaned into the younger man's touch, still asleep. Alec's smile grew bigger and he carefully leaned up to press gentle kisses along Magnus' neck, causing him to wake up and shiver a little.

"Good morning." Magnus said quietly, tightening his arm around Alec's waist. Alec smiled and said, "Good morning" his kisses trailed up to Magnus' lips and the couple kissed slowly, a slow, steady heat building between them.

When Alec moaned into the kiss, Magnus pulled back, smiling down at the young shadowhunter wrapped in his arms. "I love you." He said, running his fingers through Alec's inky black hair.

Alec smiled and said, "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this is so crappy short… I'm not feeling too write-y today… I haven't in a while… but I figure "Write everyday even if it's garbage. Because even Garbage can turn into compost with a little work." But this is just garbage.<strong>

**Sorry/**

**Review and tell me how to get myself out of this Funk.**

**Thanks**


End file.
